1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, and more particularly to a concealed drain disposed at the base of a shower and method of installing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shower floor drains are difficult to install susceptible to leakage if installed incorrectly, are susceptible to displacement during installation, require careful pre-installation handling, are difficult to clean and are generally aesthetically unattractive. Although some prior shower drainage systems comprise so-called concealed drains, which are, intended to hide the visibly less attractive aspects of such drains, a common problem of prior concealed drains is that they can be operationally difficult to access and clean, which negatively impacts the function of the drain. Accordingly, what is needed is a rigid and durable concealed shower drain that is easily installed and aesthetically attractive and can be readily accessed for cleaning by the user.
U.S. patent application No. 2008/0158474 to Witt discloses a shower base with a flow-enhancing covered drain. Drain flow is achieved through a narrow peripheral passage between the drain cover and the drain well in which it is seated. A problem with this device is that the drain is adapted so as only to be located away from the shower wall and is not adapted to be secured to the shower wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,769 to Johannsessen discloses a floor drain the comprises a system of slots that are intended to create a sucking phenomenon that is purported to its size. A problem with this device is that it is not adapted to be secured directly the shower wall.
US patent application No1. 2011/0126350 to Wedi discloses a shower drain system and receiving element for a shower drain that is designed as a separate, box-like hollow body that is constructed as a component of the shower wall and includes a vertical veneer element that can be reversibly and revmovably attached to the shower wall. A problem with this device is that it cannot be constructed as a unitized rigid structure that can be installed in place with only a handful of fasteners.
US Patent Application Publication 2012/0036630 to Cook discloses a cover for a concealed drain that comprises a drain body that is adapted to be connected to a convention prefabricated waterproof shower or bath pan. A drain cover is supported by an array of upwardly directed posts that are attached to the floor of the drain fixture. A problem with this device is that it is not adapted to be secured directly to the shower wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,780 to Jurek et al. discloses a shower bath and drain in which ingress to the drain is through a vertical gap between the base of the sPatent Application Publication No. 2013/0318705 to Plank et al discloses a lileable drain system in which the shower floor comprises an array of surface tiles, and one of such tiles is supported above a drain pipe. Ingress to the drain is provided through gaps around the perimeter of the tile that is disposed above the drain. A problem with this device is that it requires a pan to lock the drain into place. Another problem with this device I that is has no access for cleaning of the drain pipe.
Another well know shower drain design is manufactured by Schluter Systems. The Schluter drain device is not adapted to be secured, such as by screw fasteners, to the shower wall frame and, in order to provide a watertight seal between the drain and the shower wall, relies on a flexible skirt that, during installation, must be embedded in tiling mud.
There is, then, a need for a concealed shower floor drain that overcome the above described problems in the prior art.